degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sean-Ellie Relationship/@comment-24990552-20140115211009
I saw this confession when it was posted in the comments a couple of weeks ago, and it ticked me off so much. I promised that I would write an essay explaining why I highly disagree with it. I guess the right way to begin this if by letting you know that Sellie was my first ship, my first OTP. Similar to many other members in the Degrassi fandom, Take On Me was my first episode of Degrassi, and because their first interaction took place in that episode, they instantly skyrocketed to the top of my favorite TV couples list. This scene will always stand as my absolute favorite in the entirety of this series. Despite its' visual simplicity, the power and emotion behind it is astounding. As he moved his fingers across Ellie's arms, Sean welcomed him into her own. And when her interlocked her fingers with hers, well, that's where it all began. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know that the majority of this fandom prefers Semma by a landslide, but I will always prefer Sean and Ellie together. I'm not even biased or anything - I don't just love them because they were my first OTP of any TV show, but because they were simply an amazing pairing who, in my opinion, was so much healthier and more stable than Sean and Emma's relationship. From the minute that Sean and Ellie laid eyes on each other, I felt an immediate connection to them and I was completely head over heels for this particular couple. They were absolutely perfect together in every way, and I honestly feel like I have plenty of reasons why they were the healthiest (a word that is very commonly associated with Sellie), couple in Degrassi history, and that is just in my honest and wholehearted opinion. Sean and Ellie's relationship differed from Sean and Emma's in an extremely more positive way. Yes, I do ship Semma, but I'm still honestly annoyed by all of the unnecessary drama that occurred between them. The constant breakups and fighting was bothersome, and to be quite frank, it was a tad troubling. Yes, they were a cute couple, don't get me wrong. I even list them as one of my favorite couples on Degrassi: The Next Generation. However, the fact that they continued to try, try, try again to rebuild their relationship, even after all the cheating, the hurting, the fighting . . . well, it never really sat well with me. It was nice that they believed in their relationship, but I just don't know how they put up with each other throughout all of their issues that they had with each other. Semma was a lovely couple, but I would never call them 'flawless' because, let's face it, they weren't. Sellie, however, was the complete opposite. They never fought with each other - the only 'fighting' that they did was helping each other fight their individual issues, together as one. Sean accepted Ellie's self-harm as a problem, not a flaw, and he supported her every step of the way on her road to recovery. He gave her a home when her own was lost, and he refused to let her live with her troubled mother, for the sake of her own safety, and because he absolutely loved her to pieces. Ellie, on the other hand, did exactly the same. Ellie understood Sean's troubles just as well as he understood her's. She helped him throughout his issues with his drunken family (yet another thing that they had in common) and she let him into her life with seemingly no trouble at all. Sean was able to give Ellie the love and nurturing that her ill mother had deprived her of, she provided him with a truly timeless friendship, one in which they both cherished with every fiber of their beings, and the emotional support that he dearly needed. All that these two needed was a detention on an average Saturday morning to find a person that would free them of their tainted pasts, to teach each other to live and let go. Although this beautiful relationship was ultimately torn apart by Sean's need of returning to Wasaga Beach in hopes of escaping the trauma caused by the shooting that took place in Time Stands Still, there is absolutely no doubt that Sean never stopped loving Ellie, and Ellie never stopped loving Sean. Their endearment, their emotional bond was completely undeniable, and there is absolutely no doubt in my mind that, had Sean returned before Craig came into Ellie's world (which I am still bitterly upset by), they could have rebuilt their relationship to be, if possible, even stronger than before. Regardless of this heartbreaking and sudden end, I will always love Sellie. Always. In relation to the confession that I have posted above; Sean will ALWAYS deserve Ellie, likewise with Ellie. They were meant to be together in every sense of the world. Sean and Ellie's relationship consisted of two people that were fallen from grace. But they caught each other before they were able to hit the ground.